Hetalia Parties
by Sylene Bloodrose
Summary: A set of parties with our favorite hetalia people. It all starts of with the Hallowen party that Seras planned and ends with so much fun. Add in a cousin named Lilium and you have the Hetalia parties.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween party 1

Hetalia Parties: Halloween party 1

Declaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own the two OCs

Location- Russia's House

Russia is sitting at his kitchen table drinking a bottle of vodka when suddenly he sees a girl with wavy long black hair and demonic red eyes standing at the doorway holding a bucket of ice cream.

"Hay Russia, you want some ice cream," the strange girl said. Russia just stared at her in confusion, wondering how she got inside. But, instead of questioning it, he just went along with it, "Of course, I'll get some more vodka to go with it," Russia said with his Russian accent, smiling at her.

The black haired girl then smiled to, "Damn straight." Russia then stud up and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a case of vodka. When Russia placed the vodka on the table, he asked the girl what her name was.

"The name's Seras," the girl replied. "Ok, it's nice to meet you Seras," Russia said smiling with his eyes closed, an evil purple aura surrounding him; but for some reason, Seras was unaffected by it.

This got Russia curious, now he had to know more about her. Seras and Russia sat down at the table and ate ice cream and drank vodka.

(The next day; Halloween) Location- Seras's house

Seras was sitting on the couch, channel surfing, being completely bored. After a few minutes an idea came to her. She quickly picked up the phone and stared dialing numbers.

When she was finished, she put the phone to her ear and waited for Russia to answer. He answered the phone after only a few rings. "Hello, Russia speaking," Russia said, his thick accent being clearly heard. Seras sat back down on the sofa and replied, "Hay Russia, It's me Seras.

I was wondering, sense it's Halloween let's throw a party, a Halloween party. We can invite everyone and probably scare someone shitless."

On the other end of the phone Russia seemed to be thinking over what Seras had just said. He had just met her so he wasn't so sure, but the thought of scaring someone was too good to pass up.

"That sounds interesting, so where would this party of yours take place." Seras thought for a moment then said, "At my place, I'll get you the directions; oh yea, the party will start at 9:00 pm." Seras had to many ideas of what the party could be like; she even had a few people in mind to scare, all she had to was pick who.

She then gave Russia the directions to her house. "I'll call everyone and then come right over to help you set up, how about that?" Russia offered smiling, even though he knew that Seras couldn't see him. "Damn straight." Seras replied smiling.

"OK then," Russia then hung up to invite the others. Seras quickly hung the phone up and started thinking of what she could get everyone, well everyone except France anyway. After she was finished with the gifts, she started to get out the decorations.

A few minutes later a knock came at the door. Seras answered the door and saw Russia standing in front of her. "Hay Russia, just in time; I just got all the decorations out of the attic." Seras said, letting Russia walk inside. Russia simply nodded his head.

Not long after the two of them put all the decorations up, another knock was heard. This time Russia answered the door. Standing in front of the door was Italy, Romano, Germany, and Japan. "Hello, welcome to the party," Russia said smiling, his dark aura surrounding him.

Germany and Japan seemed unaffected while Italy was clinging to Germany's arm. Romano tried to act like it didn't bother him, but it was obvious that it did. The four of them walked inside and they all commented on how nice the house was set up.

About half an hour later all the gests had arrived. Seras was about to hand out the gifts, when a sudden knock at the door was heard. "Who could that be, everyone I invited is already here."

An evil look appeared on Seras's face, "It might be your sister, Belarus." Russia's face went through several expressions then stopped at horrified. He then ran into the nearest room without waiting to see if it was true.

The door slammed shut behind him and everyone heard the lock click into place. Seras then answered the door, half hoping that it really was Belarus. But when she opened the door, she saw that it was just her cousin, Lilium. "…..What are you doing here," Seras said surprised.

"I heard there was a party so I came over," Lilium replied walking past her cousin and into the room with everyone else. Seras just stud there for a moment, when another dark grin appeared on her face. She walked up to the door that Russia had just slammed closed.

She stared scratching on the door with her nails. Everyone, including Lilium stopped what they were doing and started watching Seras being creepy. "Russia, unlock this door, why the hell did you lock the door. Open the door right now," Seras said in a very creepy voice.

"Go away, go away," Russia said clearly crying. Seras then kicked the door down, "I said open the door damn it, wait, the door is already open, I just kicked it in." Seras then continued talking, "Now get out of my room and don't touch my gothic stuff."

Russia sat where he was for a moment, then an incredibly dark aura surrounded him, "I don't like being tricked," He said walking up Seras, towering over her. Once again, Seras was completely unaffected. "Well I have good news and bad news: good news is that it wasn't Belarus, it was my cousin.

Bad news is, my cousin just showed up uninvited." Russia just walked past her and back into the other room. Seras fallowed him. She then handed everyone their gifts.

Germany got beer, Italy and Romano both got pasta, and Japan got a video camera. Seras then gave out more gifts. China got a big fluffy stuffed cat, England got a box of his favorite tea, Russia got a case of vodka, America got a big bag of hamburgers, Canada got a toy polar bear; and finely, France got nothing. "Hay no fare I want something," France complained.

"Well to bad," Seras said. France then started whining nonstop, really getting on everyone's nerves. Seras then noticed an old hand mirror sitting on the table. She didn't use it anymore so she picked it up and threw it at France, who, sadly, caught it.

"There now shut up fugly." Seras said sounding irritated. France seemed to not have heard her as he stud there, starring at his own reflection. America sat down on one of the couches and was about to take a bit out of one of his burgers when he noticed a girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes setting next to him.

He also noticed that she didn't get anything, so having to be the hero that he was always saying he was; he offered her one of his burgers. The girl said thank you and took the burger.

"Hay, I haven't seen you before, what's your name." America asked smiling in a friendly way. "I'm Lilium; it's nice to meet you." Lilium said. "I'm America, the hero; it's nice to meet you to." After America said this, he pulled out another burger and he and Lilium started eating the burger in their hands.

About an hour later Russia walks up to Seras, "I ran out of vodka," he said sounding sad. She then got an idea, but kept her face neutral. "There's more in the fridge outside," Russia nodded his head and walked outside. Seras then quickly locked all the doors.

She then started laughing crazily. China walked up to her, "Why did you do that," he asked. Seras just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I just felt like it." Right when she finished saying this, a nock came at the door, "Is there a reason the doors locked." Russia said sounding irritated from realizing he was once again tricked. Seras laughed again, not answering him.

Another hour past by and Seras decided to get a coca cola from the fridge. Once inside the kitchen, she saw Russia sitting at the table with a case of vodka in front of him. "Hay Russia," Seras said to him. Russia didn't respond.

He then picked up his vodka and walk back into the living room. When Seras went back to the living room herself, she got an awesome idea, "Hay everyone; let's watch a movie."

Everyone nodded and sat down of the chairs and couches. Seras then turned off the music. "I have a great movie, but I will not say what it is until it starts." Seras said turning off most of the lights and putting the DVD in. She then took her seat next to Russia.

Part way there the movie America finally lost it and started to freak out. Clinking to Japan, who was unlucky to have been setting next to him, America started yelling, "Ghosts, there so scary. Why did it have to be about ghosts, ghosts are scary?" America then grabbed the blanket that was behind him and placed it over him-self to hide.

Lilium then patted his head through the blanket, "It's ok America I'm here." America calmed down a bet but stayed under the blanket. "Some hero you are," Seras said to herself from across the room.

When the movie was over Seras took the VDV out and turned the lights back on. Staring at America, who is still under the blanket, Seras got an Idea. "Hay Russia, I just got an idea, come in the kitchen real quick."

Russia gave you an untrusting look, but fallowed you into the kitchen anyway. Once in the kitchen Seras said, "Hay lets scare America even more, until he pisses his pants, or shits his pants, whichever comes first." Russia then grinned evilly, "I like that idea," Seras nodded her head.

"We'll set up a quick haunted house throughout the house, and since America is afraid of ghosts, it will obviously work." This time Russia nodded his head. Walking back into the living room Seras yelled, "Lilium, take the cry baby to the other room." Lilium nodded to her cousin and guided America out of the room; the blanket was on his head, blocking his view.

Once America and Seras's cousin left the room, Seras called everyone together and explained the plain. China folded his arms over his chest, "You guys need to grow up." No one replied to the comment.

"Ok so here are the roles, Germany, you are responsible for not letting America leave the house and not finding out what were planning. Russia, you'll make everything scary. Italy and Romano will cook pasta for later. And lastly, everyone else I and will help set thinks up."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Right after Italy and his brother left the room, Japan said, "I'll record it with my new camera." Seras gave him a thumps up, "Damn straight." The rest of them then got to work starting with the basement and then spreading it to the rest of the house.

Once they were done, Seras told Germany to get her cousin and the cry baby. Once Germany returned with Lilium and America, Seras said, "Now let's begin." They then blindfolded America and took him to the basement.

Seras took the blindfold off and America saw the creepily decorated basement and completely freaked out and started clinging to Lilium for dear life. They then dragged him throughout the rest of the house scaring him so bad that America nearly fainted.

When it was over, America was crying, shacking like crazy, and still clinging on to Lilium. "That was so scary, I thought I was going to piss myself," America wailed. "You better not while you're holding on to me," Lilium said to him. America nodded his head.

Japan then stopped recording and put his new video camera away. Italy walks into the living room; were everyone else had returned to. "The pasta's ready everyone," Italy said in his cute voice.

Then everyone, including America, walked into the kitchen and fixed themselves a plate of pasta. After everyone was finished eating, China said, "This was a fun party, I'm glad I came." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement; well everyone except America, who was still pouting. Lilium sat next to him, comforting America.

Then Germany yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "I think I'm going to call it a night." Germany then looked at Italy who had fallen asleep and now had his head resting in Germany's lap.

More people yawned and agreed. Germany picked up Italy and left with Japan and Romano, right after telling Seras what a great party it was. After awhile the only people remaining were Russia, Seras, Lilium, and America. "I'm going to walk America home so see you tomorrow Seras," Lilium said walking out the house with America.

Seras sighed then looked at Russia, "I guess that just leaves you Russia," Seras said. Russia nodded, "I guess it does." They then drank vodka together for a while then Russia yawned and said goodbye and left. After Seras made sure everyone had left, she locked up and went to bed.

Lilium: That party was awesome

Seras: Yep it was bitching

Russia: I second that

America: That was so uncool

Seras: Shut up America, you don't know what cool is

Lilium: (Comforts America)

America: Thanks Lilium

Seras: Until the next party bitches.

Thanks for reading now please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween party 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own the 3 OCs

* * *

Location-Seras's house

It was early morning when Seras got out of bed. She was still tiered, but chose to stay up anyway. It has been a year sense the last Halloween party and she and Russia have become good friends.

It was almost Halloween again, and Seras was planning on having another Halloween party. After eating some roman, Seras called Russia. He answered on the third ring. "Hello, Russia speaking," Russia spoke. Seras sat down on a chair and turned on the TV with the remote.

"Hay Russia, I was planning on having another Halloween party this year. You want to help me set up again this year." There was a short silence were Russia seemed to be thinking. He then responded, "Of course, Halloween is in two days; plenty of time to get things done." Seras then said, "Damn straight."

They then just talked about what they can do for decoration. "Oh yea, Russia do you want to invite everyone again?" Seras asked walking into the kitchen. There was a small pause, then he answered, "Sure; with me giving the invitation, I know they'll come." Seras agreed to that and the two hung up.

(The next day)

Seras and Russia is at the party store; Seras had wanted new decorations for the next party. Russia agreed to this. Right after they entered the store Russia said, "I invited everyone like you asked, and America asked if he can bring a friend with him.

I said yes, more the merrier right?" Seras laughed then replied with "Damn straight." An hour and an half past before they were satisfied with the décor that they had chosen to buy. Later that day, the two of them were working hard setting the house up. After word they were sitting at the kitchen table eating ice cream and drinking vodka. It was getting late when Russia left to go home. Seras then locked up after he leaved and started watching TV.

(Halloween Day)

It was about 2:00 in the afternoon when Russia got to Seras's house. He looked at the outside décor. It was quit creepy. He knocked at the door and Seras answered like always. The two of them then sat on the couch and waited for the others to arrive. Just like last time Germany, Italy, Romano, and Japan were the first to the party.

"Hay Italy, give me a hug," Seras said holding her arms out. Italy happily gave Seras a hug. A few minutes later a knock came at the door. Seras answered it, and saw America and Lilium standing in front of her. "Lilium go away, you are not crashing the party again." Seras said with a serious face.

Both Lilium and America just laughed. "But I was invited, America asked to bring a friend and you said yes. So here I am, so too bad." Seras then just shrugged her shoulders and let the two in. About half an hour later everyone else had arrived. The music went perfectly with the creepy Halloween décor. France and England had started arguing about how knows what.

"Hay England, Fugly, stop arguing before I kick you both out," Seras yelled at the two. England walked off while France gave her a shocked look and started ranting about how fabulous he thought he was. Seras gave him a bored look the whole time France was talking. When he finally finished Seras walked over to the window and looked out.

A brilliant idea came to her; and it took all of her willpower to keep an evil grin of her face. "Hay Fugly I see a bunch of girls outside near the sidewalk, and there stripping. You might want to go before they leave." Everyone stopped what they were doing at looked at Seras.

The next thing Seras knew, France was already outside looking for the girls. Seras then quickly locked all the doors, windows, and all other entrances. "…..Were you being serious," China asked with a disturbed look on his face.

Seras burst out laughing at that, "Yeah China there are girls out there stripping right now as we speak. If you want to see it go right ahead you damn pervert. So you tell me is there girls out there stripping, the answer is no; cause why the hell would there be girls out there stripping on my front yard cause if there were… I would get my gun and shot them dead and shot them some more for the fun of it. Plus I was just getting France out of the house." China nodded his head and went back to talking to Japan.

Then Russia walked up to Seras, "Is this going to be a tradition for you?" Seras stared at him, "What are you talking about?" Russia replied with, "I mean tricking people into going outside and then locking them out." Seras grinned, "No, just the people I don't like; and by that I mean France." Russia shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

Later that day Seras was standing in front of the TV holding a DVD. "Ok Everyone, time for a horror film. Who wants yum yums, I made snacks, and by snacks I mean pop corn. And the horror film is Freddy vs. Jason." Everyone sat down on the chairs and couches. Like last time America was sitting between Japan and Lilium.

Seras put the movie in and turned off most of the lights. She then sat down beside Russia and pushed the 'play' button. After a few minutes, Seras noticed a certain blond with shoulder length wavy hair sitting next to China at the end of the couch opposite from her.

Only one thought came to Seras's mind, 'How the fuck did Fugly get back inside?' When the movie was over, Seras stud up and yelled, "Who let Fugly back in?" Everyone had a confused look on their face until they noticed France setting next to China; then their confused looks became shocked. "_**HOW DID I NOT NOTICE HIM SETTING NEXT TO ME**_," China yelled jumping off the couch.

France just smirked and started laughing. Seras face palmed, "Seriously China how _didn't_ you see him. I'll ask one more time. Who let Fugly back in here; because I know he couldn't have let himself back in because I locked all the entrances." The room remained silent, except for France's laughing.

Seras then pointed her finger at England and said, "Were you using black magic in my house? That's the only logical explanation I can come up with right now." Seras then picked up a book and threw it at England hitting him right in the face.

England then jumped up, "Girl, are you out of your bloody mind. How could I have used black magic? I was watching the movie the whole time!" Seras glared at him, "Prove it." England then looked at Japan, who had been setting next to him. "He's right; England was here the whole time." Japan said with his thick Japanese accent.

"….Damn it," Seras grabbed another book and was about to throw it at England when France said, "You do realize that you left the back door unlocked, right?" Seras then threw it at France, "Shut up France." France then rubbed his now bruised forehead pouting. Lilium stud up and turned the lights and the music back on; everyone went back to partying.

About an hour past when Seras got an idea. She tapped on Russia's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Come to the kitchen, I know who I want to scare this year." Russia nodded his head and the two of them left the living room.

In the kitchen Seras explained how she wanted to scare France shitless. Russia smiled at that, "That's a great plan; I wish I had thought of it." Once the planning was finished they reentered the living room. "Hay Fugly, I need you to go to the Emo corner in the next room."

France folded his arms over his chest, "And why should I?" Seras glared daggers at him, "Because if you don't, I'll let Russia attack you." France paled at Seras's words and left the room. "Ok people, this year we're scaring France." Right after she said this England burst out laughing, "Yep, that's exactly what frog face disserves." Seras sighed and said, "Shut it monster brows." England scowled at her but didn't respond.

"This sounds fun, right America; at least it isn't you this time." Lilium said smiling. America smiled back and gave a thumps up. "Ok so here's the plan, we're going to put up trick mirrors up on all the walls throughout the house, except for my room.

No one goes into my room; that goes double for you England." England just gave her a blank stare, "Why would I want to go into your bloody room?" "Oh no reason, just stay out or I'll kill you." England scowled at her again.

Then everyone broke up into teams. Seras, Russia, Lilium, and America were team 1. England, China, Japan, and Canada made up team 2. And lastly: Germany, Italy, and Romano were team 3. "Ok, my team will handle this floor. Team 2, you'll take the basement. And Team 3, you'll handle upstairs." Seras ordered, opening up a broom closet, reviling dozens of trick mirrors. Everyone grabbed a few mirrors and got to work.

Seras and her team put mirrors throughout the living room, dining room, and hallway. Lilium and America focused mainly on the hallway and left part of the dining room while Seras and Russia focused on the living room and right part of the dining room. In the basement Team 2 was having a hard time finding a good place to put the mirrors.

"Got one up," China yelled happily. Japan nodded to China; and also put one up. A few minutes later England placed a mirror on the wall opposite from the stairs. Canada had also up a few mirrors himself. When they were finished they went back to the living room to wait. On the second floor Italy is hanging up a mirror on the wall of the hallway.

Further down the hall Romano is trying to get the mirror to stay on the wall. Lovely piano music can be heard in the background, but it seemed like they didn't notice. Then Germany, who is standing not far from Italy said, "I wonder how Austria is doing, he would have loved this party." Italy then pointed to the room in front of Germany, "Why don't you ask him yourself, he's been in that room playing Seras's piano this whole time."

A blank look crossed Germany's face as he just noticed the piano music. "How did I not notice that," Germany yelled. Romano then muttered to himself about how stupid he thought Germany was.

Italy then opened the door and ran up to Austria, "Hay Austria, you want to join everyone else with the party." Austria then thought for a moment then said, "Sure why not, It's not like I have anything better to do." Italy yelled happily and walked back into the hallway with Austria. Austria then helped team 3 put up the rest of the mirrors. They also returned to the living room once finished with mirrors.

Once everyone had returned to the living room Seras had the Italy brothers go fix pasta. Seras knocked on the door to the room France had entered earlier. "Hay Fugly you still in there," Seras yelled throwing the door open. France was sitting in one of the room's corners looking depressed.

"Cheer up Fugly; it seems someone put up mirrors all over the house. So it you want to go stare at your fugly self in them like the weirdo we all know you are, go ahead." But she had left out one important piece of info. The mirrors were tricked to distort the image, so France would definitely be freaked out. When France looked into the first mirror, he saw a warped version of himself starring back at him.

He freaked out and started looking in other mirrors hoping for the nightmare to stop, but only found more and more disturbingly creepy distorted reflections. Instead of doing the smart thing and avoid the rest of the mirrors, France just had to go upstairs and look threw then as well.

About half an hour later, France was found in the basement sitting on the floor holding his legs to his chest, starring into the worst reflection he's seen yet. England started laughing his head off, "This is the funniest thing I've seen all year." Seras gave a thumps up, "Damn straight." When France calmed down, they all went back upstairs.

Once back in the living room Seras noticed Austria standing with the others. "Oh hay Austria nice of you to come out of the closet, I mean room…yea room." Austria gave her a confused look, "Why would I be in a closet, I was playing the piano remember." Seras simply smiled, "Ok." Then Italy runs out of the kitchen yelling, "The pasta's ready."

Seras then held out her arms, "Thank you Italy, now give me a hug." Italy smiled and gave Seras a huge. Then Lilium walked into the kitchen first with America right behind her. Everyone else followed. Once everyone was in the kitchen, everyone got a lot of pasta. Afterwards everyone was dancing in the living room except for Seras and Russia who were setting on the front porch drinking vodka.

Then suddenly Belarus appeared standing on the first porch step, "Big brother why are with that girl all the time? Why won't you just marry me already," Belarus yelled angrily. All the color drained from Russia's face. "Maybe because the two of you are siblings, seriously, what's the matter with you, you sick little girl.

What do you want to do once you're marred, get in bed, and make babies?" Belarus's face was red with rage while Russia looked like he was about to faint. "This is between me and my brother, you stay out of this." Belarus said. "Yea, I'll call the cops if you don't leave." Seras said to here. "Big brother, why don't you love me?" Belarus wailed. "I do care about you, just not like that. Please just go, I don't want to see you get in trouble." Russia said with a sad look on his face. Belarus started crying, nodded her head and ran away.

Russia sighed and walked back inside. A few hours later the party ended with Germany and Italy being the first ones to leave. Eventually all the others also left, until Seras was standing on the porch with Russia. "Another grate party Seras," Russia said smiling. Seras responded with 'damn straight.' Russia then waived by, walked down the driveway and left. Seras smiled happily to herself then went back inside, turning off the porch light.

Extra party: England and the Court room

England was lying in his bed, his head buried in a mountain of pillows. He had just recently got home and was tiered. Letting out a yawn, England fell asleep. The next thing England knew, he found himself standing in a court room having no idea what was happening. England then looked to his left and saw France standing a few feet from him. "Hay Frog face, what the bloody hell is going on here." England yelled at France.

Then Seras who was sitting at the judges set said, "You are here under suspicion on using black magic. Now is it true that you use black magic." England then glared at Seras with an irritated look on his face, "Girl, you are out of your bloody mind. This is the 21 century, who actually cares about that anyway!" Seras smiled, "I'm not hearing a 'no'. Is it also true that you see magical creatures?" England folded his arms over his chest and said, "Why would I deny anything, its lot like this is real."

Seras then said, "So you admit that you use heroin." A shocked look appeared on England's face, "We're talking about magic, not drugs you bloody twit; and no I can honestly say, 'I do not use drugs.'" Seras then laughed, "I doubt that, so what the jury has to say?"

The jury stands up and says, "Guilty." Seras then grinned, "That's right, you are found guilty of drugs, magical creatures, and black magic; but mostly drugs. I hear by sentience you to jail for one….minute." England just gave her a blank look, "What?" "Shut it England or I'll make it a day," Seras yelled. England didn't say anything else.

Then the door to the court room slammed open to reveal a woman with long red hair and black eyes. She was wearing a tuxedo like outfit with a guitar over her shoulder. "Don't were England, you'll get revenge at the next Halloween party." England looked at her and said, "And how's that." The new comer then replied with, "Because of her costume."

Seras then starred at the red haired women, "What? What the fuck are you talking about Kira?" Kira just smiled and the whole room faded into nothingness. England then woke up and starred around his room. "…At least it was a dream," England said to himself going back to sleep.

* * *

Seras: There's no way I'm wearing any costume that you pick out

Kira: Aw come on girl, it will be cute on you

Russia: So if Seras is wearing a costume then, does that mean that the next party will be a costume party?

Kira: You better believe it

Seras: Kira, you're a strange person

Russia: I'm sure it can't be that bad

Seras: Seriously, you have not seen she will make people wear.

Russia: Your right, I haven't

Kira: (Kira holds up cat costume)

Russia: Nice costume

Seras: save it for the party

Russia: (smiles)

Seras: Until next time bitches

* * *

Thanks for reading, now please leave a review.


End file.
